Problem: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{4p - 1}{2p - 8} = 6$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p - 8$ $ -(4p - 1) = 6(2p - 8) $ $-4p + 1 = 12p - 48$ $1 = 16p - 48$ $49 = 16p$ $16p = 49$ $p = \dfrac{49}{16}$